Revenge
by sydneybrown735
Summary: Warning: read Distant first! Will be totally confused if ya don't! Its been five years since we last seen the group. Now Kiara and her sister work as secret agents for the U.S. Government along with the guys who help train new recruits for Omar's team. But nothing stays perfect forever, especially when a certain daughter wants revenge... Check out my new story Secrets!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaccckkkk! And with the sequel to Distant! I have just finished Freshmen year and I'm going to have a busy summer so I can't be positive on my updates but I'll try my best for you guys :D if you have not read the first story !PLEASE! go read it first I'm not positive on where this story's gonna go cuz I have nothing planed but I'd feel bad if you got confused, so please read it. **

A tall slender woman sat on a throne in a dark room, lit only by the candles placed around her. She breathed in and out slowly as she waited for her foot ninja to return. The only thing that signaled they had entered was the flicker of the candles flames.

"Report." She ordered in a calm demanding tone with a thick Japanese accent.

"No sign of the targets. They seem to have disappeared Mistress."

Out of anger she slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked to her ninja in front of her. They were kneeled, head down, and no doubt scared of what was their punishment for coming back empty handed.

"With all due respect Mistress, the Turtles and the alien girls disappeared five years ago. They may not be in New York anymore." He waited to be hurt in some way, but it never came.

"Yes, I have considered this." She swiftly turned around blowing out all of the candles she had lit before, leaving the large room pitch black and eerie. "You are dismissed." She took a seat back in her throne and stared into the blackness before her "I will find you and you will pay." She spoke to no one, only the stillness around her.

She figured they had left soon after her father's death, but where too? She would find them if it was the last thing she did.

**Oh man I feel really bad this is so short! But I felt like it got the point a crossed for the Prolog. Anyway next chapter will be much longer! And if I remember correctly Shredder had a daughter…..**

**Follow me on Twitter to know when updates are coming and if you have any ideas tell me! aussie735 **


	2. Chapter 2 Jobs and toddlers

**Hello! Thank you for reading…and continuing too :D this is where you'll start getting confused if you don't go read the first story. Just sayin.**

**I don't own TMNT or and other reference I may make. DUHH!**

"Kiara! You and your sisters are needed in the mission control."

"Just a sec Rick" I struggled to get Akira to settle down for a nap.

"But Mommy! I want to go with you!"

"You have training with Grandpa in half an hour Sweetie. You have to stay here. Ok?" I desperately tried to calm her down. Her eyes immediately brightened at the sound of seeing her Grandfather. I hugged her tight. "I'll be back in a couple of days, then we'll do something extra special. K?" she nodded her head quickly and turned back to the TV and continued to watch Sofia the First.

A few minutes later I walked into the mission control room. My sister and I were briefed on our newest mission and then escorted to our jet.

"So, we're going to Russia to spy on who exactly?" Molly asked half way to our destination. Lea stood and walked to the wall with a built-in computer.

"We're first going to locate the ambassador, then we have to make sure that the intel we got was legit."

"And that intel waaassss?" Molly asked.

"The bomb Amolly. The bomb."

"Oh right…." She smiled sheepishly to my twin. "Wait what if they are making a bomb?"

"We destroy it and any plans that go along with it." I spoke up.

"Exactly so we ne—" She was interrupted by the computer claiming we had a video chat request. Zuki opened and sure enough there were some not so happy happy happy looking turtles on the other side.

"You left without saying goodbye!" Mikey yelled. "And another…no Tucker don't eat that!" he ran off screen and Amolly smacked her forehead.

"Not again…" she muttered

"And another thing-" He began once back on screen, but Leo slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We called to wish you good luck on your mission." Leo said while glaring at Mikey.

"Can I talk to Mommy?" came a small voice. Raph lifted up Akira so that she could see the screen. "Hi Mommy!" She yelled.

"Leo where's Jaz? I don't see her in the back ground." His eyes went slightly wide. "You didn't lose her again did you?" she asked dragging a hand down her face.

"What!? NO! She's…just…plaaaying with Mary." He smiled like he had everything under control. Mary was the president's daughter, who was six, and although that was totally believable, because Mary and Jazmin were great friend, Leo wasn't at all a good liar.

"Leonardo" a stern familiar voice called "I believe this belongs to you." He held up a small green girl with curly blond pigtails with pink bows on each side. "I found her in the weapons closet." Leo took his trouble making daughter and smiled sheepishly. The guys laughed at Leo's epic fail while Mikey ran off to get something else out of Tucker's mouth. He came back out of breath from chasing the toddler.

"Why are 5 year olds so hard to handle." Master Splinter waked him upside the head with his staff.

"Try raising four mutant turtles single handed." Mikey rubbed the side of his head and grumbled.

"Alright guys we gotta go…and Leo if I find out you lost Jaz again you'll be in a word of hurt when I get back. Love ya." She ended the call before he could say anything, only the horrified expression on his face was seen before the screen went black.

"Would you seriously hurt him?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I would." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Really? And what exactly would you do?"

"Oh I'll figure out something." She had an evil look in her eye and I feared for Leo's sanity.

"Ladies" the captain called "we're landing in thirty minutes." Nodding, we all geared up.

…

The Ambassador was easy to locate and getting into his mansion was easy. Zuki was able to turn all the security systems off and was able to find the main computer. She typed rapidly looking for any sign of a bomb or any weapon.

"I don't see anything guys."

"Then let's get out of here." Molly said.

"Hold it right there." A man said with a Russian accent said. We raised our hands and slowly turned around. There were six men all armed. They could have at least sent us a challenge. "Move and we blast your heads off."

I lit my hand on fire "Same here" their faces twisted in horror as they watched the flame dance on my hand. Molly knocked them back with a gust of wind. Zuki used her metal bending to destroy the guns. Molly hit them upside the head with her staff, knocking them all unconscious.

"Let's get out of here." Lea said and we headed back to the jet.

"That was way easy." Molly said as we entered the plane.

"No kidding, and we'll be home early."

The fight home took longer than it did on the way there. Omar was more than pleased with the outcome of the mission. We ended up falling asleep on the plane and were rudely awakened when the wheels hit asphalt. We exited the plane and shielded our eyes from the extremely bright sun.

It wasn't three seconds before I was wrapped in a tight embrace. "Come on Raph let me go."

"And why would I do that?" he grinned at me and I huffed.

"Mommy!" Akira wrapped her small arms around mine and Raphs legs, while she smiled big. "Do we get to do that special thing now!?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"Yep we can go anywhere you want." Her golden brown eyes turned hopeful and sad.

"Can we go home?" I was about to tell her yes but was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Tucker!" Amolly screeched as he launched himself 20ft in the air. She jumped and caught him, landing lightly on her feet. "We have to do something about your allergies. Next time you sneeze you might end up on the moon." His eyes went wide.

"I wanna go to the moon!" he jumped out of her arms and ran at super speeds back to facility. Mikey ran after him with Amolly not too far behind.

"Leo where's Jaz?" Lea asked with her arms crossed and Leo glancing around frantically.

"She was here just a second ago I swear."

"Well I don't se—" the little blond with pigtails jumped out from behind Omar, plastic gun blazing. Lea picked her up and attempted to rub the war paint off.

"Moooommm, you're ruining my camo" she whined.

"Come on time for a bath."

"No! I don't want a bath. Daddy gave me one last night." She continued to pout. She had to drag Jaz back inside.

"Welll!?"

"Alright, alright Kira, we'll leave this weekend after you're done with school alright."

The U.S. Government had many secret agents who had children so they created CPP aka Child Protection Program. It was basically school military style.

"Akira come on lets go play." Michael said taking his younger cousins hand although he was more like a big brother to her.

We made our way inside and out of the blazing sun. "I missed you." Raph said as he wrapped me in a tight embrace from behind.

"I was gone for less than two days." I said glancing over my shoulder. He let go and took a couple steps back.

"So I'm not allowed to miss you?" a smirk forming on his dark green face then his face twisted with concern. "Are you ok?"

I was confused to say the least. "Of course I am Raph why wouldn't I be?" he cupped the side of my face and looked deep into my eyes like he had done so many times before.

"You just seem off lately." I sighed heavily.

"I guess I'm worried about Akira is all."

"Why? Because she isn't showing signs of being a bender?"

"It's just that Tucker's already bending whether he knows or not and….I don't know…I mean Jazmine and Michael aren't showing sighs. I'm probably worried for nothing."

**Awwwwww OMG these kids made me laugh like no other! Tell me what you think please. Next chapie coming soon **


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no

**Ok so got my computer taken away not gonna make excuses here's the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading Revenge. It means a lot. I have a lot on my plate at the moment even though its summer and I'm out of school. I'm sorry if my updates arn't as fast as you'd like them to be and I'm have trouble getting the plot of the story. I know where its going to go just now how im going to get there and I'm just plain lazy lol. **

As soon as we got to the house Akira jumped out of the car and ran towards the woods nearby. Her dark brown curls bounced as she ran into the mystery before her. She was so happy to be home and so am I. We opened the house to be met by the familiar smells of home.

"MOMMY!"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I picked flowers." She said with a big grin as she extended her arm forth to show me the bundle of wild flowers she picked.

"Well, let's put them in a vase and then we'll put them on the table. Where did you find these?"

She was about to tell me when a large dog came running down the hall way. "Aubby!" She yelled running to the dog three times her size. Auburn was currently licking her face till she came over to me. She jumped and placed her paws on my shoulders.

We then heard a car horn. Akira's eyes widened as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her to get to the front door before Raph could. She opened the door and in walked April, Casey, and their son Carson.

"Akira!" he yelled a hugged her. He was a spitting image of his father and just as much trouble. They ran out to the woods like they always did.

"Be…..careful" April said as they ran away and she drug a hand down her face.

"Don't worry Babe they're fine." Casey assured.

"So how did the mission in Russia go?" she looked at me.

"Uhh great actually. The bomb was a lie and we were able to come home early."

"It sucks that you have to go back Monday though." She said with a huff.

"Hey, summer breaks coming up and then you'll have all of us to look forward too." I smiled as I said that. "Now are you gonna help me with dinner or are you just gonna sit there like a lazy bum?"

"Oh great I'm starvin'" I glared at him "Or you know what I'll go find Raph." We both laughed.

I made April and I a cup of tea and we simply sat in the living room watching TV. I could tell there was something wrong with her.

"April, are you upset about something?" then she smiled big.

"No I was just thinking about how well Carson and Akira get along so well." I thought about it. Jazmin and Akira were very close and often dragged Raph and Leo into their tea party game. But Akira was the youngest even though they were only days apart, she got left out of many things. Whenever we came 'home' April and Casey would come up with Carson and as soon as he stepped out of the car the two were inseparable.

"I guess you're right."

"MOMMY!" speak of the devil.

"Yes Akira."

"Hide me!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Daddy's coming!" she dove into the crawl space under the stares and locked it from the inside. I soon heard the squealing giggle of Carson and knew they did something to their fathers. He looked at me with a questioning look and I pointed to stares where Akira was hiding AKA their secret hideout. Running over he did their secret knock and she let him in.

Seconds later both Raph and Casey ran in looking frantically around for their trouble making children.

"Where'd they go!?"

"First of all what happened?"

"Your daughter decided it would be fun to turn on the hose and with the help of Carson soaked me and Casey!" he looked really mad but I was struggling not to laugh.

"Oh Raph th-that's horrible." I brought me hand to my mouth to cover my widening smile.

"Oh you think this is funny!?" April and I glanced at each other before we both cracked up laughing.

"R-Raph you and C-Casey got ambushed by c-couple of FIVE year olds!" we died. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the trouble makers sneak towards the door and dart towards the tree line without their dads ever knowing where they were.

"Where. Are. They?" he said through clenched teeth. I looked at my phone.

"Half way towards their tree house by now, they just darted out the front door a few seconds ago."

"What!" just as he and Casey looked out the window you could see two small figures dart into the tree line. "Casey move it!" he demanded the they ran at top speeds towards their kids tree house.

I cocked my head to the side. "Think they'll catch them in time?"

"Not a chance." She said. "Were you really that much trouble when you were younger?"

"Weeeelllll, I did duck-tape Amolly to a wall once and I did trap her a Zuki in a net once and I did spray-paint Jordan's new bike bright pink and then I through glitter on it." I tapped my chin trying to think of more things I did at Akira's age. "Oh I also took my Dads chemistry set and almost blew the basement up." I smile sheepishly at her.

Her jaw I'm sure was unhinged and her eyes wide as saucers. "I'm never adopting alien children EVER!"

"Lea did her fare share of trouble making too. Where do you think Jaz got it from?"

Just then the two five year olds came waltzing through the door looking rather proud of themselve's. They were both smiling wide.

"Did you lose them?" I asked. The both nodded with a giggle. "And where did you lead them too?" they looked at each other like they weren't sure if they should tell us. "What did you two do?"

"Ummmm…..well we kinda went through the cave and den came out da other side, but I think Daddy and Uncle Casey got lost." They both smiled wide at us at the end.

"I'll go get them." I walked into the forest and headed for the cave she had talked about. It went all the way through, it was just getting to the other side that was hard. It was like a maze and Akira and Carson had mastered it. I got to the opening and looked in.

I could hear their angry frustrated voices inside and giggled.

**Raph's POV**

"I can't believe we got tricked by a couple of five year olds!" I yelled in frustration. Who would have thought that two little kids could be so smart.

"Raph!...Casey! Where are you?" Ky walked around the corner a flame in her hand. She smiled as she seen us and I knew I was never gonna live this down. "Come on dinners ready."

By the time we got back to the house the table was set and the trouble makin kids were waiting impatiently.

"You are in sooooo much trouble young lady!" her golden eyes went wide as I picked her up and threw her over shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Daddy put me down!" she yelled as she hit my shell with her tiny fists.

"Guys you might want to come look at this…." April called from the living room. I looked at Ky nervously and set Akira down. In the living room April sat on the couch with her hands clasped over her mouth, while Casey sat beside her with just as shocked expression.

(news lady)

"As you can see the Police have safely captured the beasts that countless people have seen throughout the city. From the information we have gathered these creatures are called 'mutant'. Their creation whereabouts are unknown. Police officials urge citizens to be on the lookout for any more mutant creature. Science fiction just became real. Back to you Phill.

(end news lady)

April shut the TV off, but no one said anything. "Mutants are being exposed." Ky breathed out in horror.

"None of those mutants looked familiar." Casey said.

"It doesn't make any since." April muttered. Just as she said that the phone went off.

"Hello." Ky said. After a few minutes she took the phone from her ear "We need to go now. This is serious." I nodded and picked up Akira who could tell something was wrong.

**Oh man! Once again I'm sorry for the VERY long wait. Review please and I'll try my hardest to get the next update up ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4 exposed

**Hello my people! I am starting Sophomore year. I'm sorry about how slow this stories been going and I'm gonna try to do better. On with the next chappie!**

The tension in the room was almost unbearable as we waited for Omar to get back from the press conference with the president. Even the kid's, who were usually rowdy, were sitting in the corner playing with their toys quietly.

The tension rows even higher when Omar walked in "So what's happening?" Lea asked.

After a few seconds Omar answered "We're sending you to your brothers in California. We feel you'll be safest there."

"Omar what's going on!?" Molly yelled.

"It's not good Amolly. The other mutants were taken to a government facility and they're under our care. Bad part is it's all over the news."

We packed as fast as we could and headed to the jet. We were flown to California were our brothers were waiting for us. On the plane I was wondering who exposed all those mutants. I hadn't realized how many mutants there were. We prepared to land and we all groaned as we hit asphalt.

It was nice to see the familiar mountains and the woods surrounding. Raph pulled me close to him Akira siting in his lap, reading a Dr. Sousse book as best she could Michael helping her pronounce words here and here.

I smiled as I walked into the familiar house. I seen Mable cooking in the kitchen, her brown hair now had streaks of gray running through it. I felt a tug in my jeans and seen Akira looking up at me.

"What sweetie?"

"Where Daddy go?"

"Umm…" I looked around with a frown. "I don't know. Why don't you go look for him?" she ran off down the hall. I began walking down the hall that she ran down and headed to my old room. It was now turned into a nursery for Tyler's new born baby girl. She was only a couple months old and named Sophia. I felt my phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kiara." A female voice said with a Japanese accent.

"Who is this." I demanded.

The woman laughed "Tell me how is your daughter, and what of Raphael? Don't worry dear Kiara we will be meeting soon enough." She hung up and the phone dropped from my hand. I ran down the hall looking frantically for Akira and Raph. I did find them and when I told Raph what happened his eyes widened and he paled then cursed.

"How could we forget about Karai!?" he yelled at his brothers.

"Raph calm down." Donnie tried.

"Calm down! Karai just threated Ky and Akira! I will not calm down!" Leo set a hand on his shoulder, but Raph just shrugged it off and walked out the front door. He didn't like being angry around Akira or any of the kids for that matter. I sighed and followed him. I didn't know much about Karai, granted I had heard a few stories form the guys.

I was nearing the spot where I knew Raph would be. I knew he was worried and to be honest I was terrified. I looked up the tree I had spent so much time in, he was sitting in the spot I knew he would be sitting. He was staring at the now dark sky. I smiled a little as I climbed up till I was beside him. I sighed. I missed this view. Millions of stares out and a full moon over the mountains.

"Raph…." I looked at him and he dropped his head.

"I don't want to lose you I can't. I defiantly can't lose Akira."

"Raph that's not gonna happen. We're even stronger than we were when we fought the Shredder." He frowned and his eyes hardened.

"But we are also our most vulnerable."

**With Karai POV**

An evil smile curled on her blood red glossed lips as she ended her call. At the moment she had the advantage of surprise and knew without a doubt than she could easily strike fear into her father's murderer. At the thought of her father she frowned, her lips curling downward in disgust.

Even if it was the last thing she ever did she would ensure that they would pay, especially the one named Kiara. But, she wouldn't give her the benefit of being killed. No. she world make she suffer as she had. Exposing the mutants was the first step to her plan that she had so carefully planned. Striking fear into her and her family was only the beginning of step two.

She summoned one of her top ninja. "Report."

"We are still unable to track her to her location and no other mutants have been discovered. Also our identity as the ones who exposed the mutants is still undiscovered, Master." She nodded to him and he left. Everything was falling into place.

Her father had planned on cleansing this world of their retched race. She crinkled her nose in disgusted as the word Nurakian drifted through her mind. She was disgusted to be related to them in any way shape or form.

She stood, another evil grin curling her lips, then frowned, stopping midway down the steps from her throne. Her plan seemed to crack at the edges. She had forgot one very crucial detail. Unlike her…nieces….. she didn't have power over any of the four elements.

She remembered seeing her father being electrocuted to death by Kiara. Her fists clenching at her sides at the memory. That was the only thing she envied about the four girls. She wanted to be that powerful. She knew she was playing with fire going after the four and the turtles, but there was no other way for her to her revenge.

But, she could beat them. All she need was little Akira.

**Dhun dun dunnnnnn! I'm sorry ok I had planned on getting this up way earlier but then I went on vaca and was busy for some reason. I have started sophomore year and am taking all honors, but I'll do my best. Just please understand. I finally have a fuzzy idea of how this story is going so just bear with me please. Hopefully it will be longer next time. Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5 family time

**Hello! Ugg I hate this I DON'T OWN TMNT. Seriously why do I have to say that? Anyway heres the chapter. I'm busy with school work and when I don't have homework I just want to be lazy. So I'm sorry, but I know other writers on this site have the same problem. **

"Akira what are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" she nearly jumped out of her shell. I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms. She was about to answer me, but we were interrupted by Donnie.

"Hey Ky we need to talk about something." I followed him down to the library where everyone else was waiting. "The only thing that makes since would be that there's a bug on the team." His face was stern as he said those gut-wrenching words.

"You're positive?"

"Yes. The T-phones we have I specially designed so that they couldn't be tracked. The signals change every 24 hours." Leo, who stood beside me, frowned harder.

"So there's a bug on the team." He said.

"We should tell Omar." Zuki spoke up.

Telling Omar what we had discovered was kinda awkward. I had never seen him so angry before, the way his dark brown eyes lit up with flames and every muscle in his face tensed, it was frightening and I almost felt sorry for the snitch. With this new information discovered we were all more cautious when we were all around Omar's team. All this traveling for coast to coast was getting old, so we decided that it'd be better for the kids and us to just stay in New York.

As I walked through the door of my house I smiled, Raph wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so glad to be home and not leaving any time soon."

"No kidding" Akira came running through the door up the stairs to her room and back down and tried to run passed us, but Raph caught her. "And where do you think you're going Princess" Raph said while holding her up at eye level. She frowned.

"I'm not a princess I'm Batman." She said in a Batman voice. Her serious face grew into a cheesy grin. I smacked my forehead.

"Mikey…" I hissed.

"Oh you're Batman huh? Then who's Robin." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Carson!" Raph just shook his head and sat her down.

"If you're going into the woods take Auburn with you." At the sound of Raph saying her name she lifted her head from the pillow. Kira patted her thighs and Aubby came running. I watched them slowly walk into the woods, finally disappearing into its dark veil.

"So whatcha makin for dinner?" Raph asked while turning on the TV.

"We're going to Lea's remember?"

"Oh ya. April and Casey are gonna be there too right?"

"Yep." I looked at the clock that hung over the fireplace. It was only 4 in the afternoon dinner wasn't till 7. I walked outside and took my stance. Breathing in the fresh air and moving like I had done so many times before. My skin began to glow as my flames grew with power. The energy I felt every time I did this was exotic and I loved it. The flames flowed around me swirling in red, orange, yellow, and the occasional blue. It seemed forever ago I was scared of these colors. I slowed to a stop, extinguishing the flames as I did so. My glowing skin died off to its original green color.

"Mommy will I ever be able to do that?" I turned to Kira who stood by Auburn a few feet away. I smiled softly and made my way to her, eventually kneeling to her height.

"I don't know." I told her. I wasn't gonna lie to her. "We'll just have to wait and see."

I remembered when I was her age. I was so scared of the tinniest candle and couldn't even sit by the fireplace during winter. I was so scared I was going to hurt someone. It made me smile to know she was nothing like that. She was honestly fascinated by the delicate flame and would often just sit and watch it bend, grow, and die down.

I took her hand and we walked inside. Raph was still watching a Football game, but it was almost over. I often lost track of time when I was doing my katas. It was so easy to get swept away with the moves and the power. I smiled at him while Akira ran up to her room Aubby in tow.

At dinner we all sat at the large table while the kids sat at a smaller table not far away. It was nice to see everybody sitting together. Master Splinter sat at the head of the table, Leo and Lea sat to his left and right. Even sitting here, surrounded by my family, her threats clawed at the back of my mind. Working their way to the front.

I had no doubt I would meet her face to face in one way or another. Honestly I'd rather not bring up the past. I'd rather leave it where it belongs—behind me. Belong us. I turned and looked at the kids table where Tucker ate his food with his hands, Jaz was laughing at something, Michael was simply eating, and Akira looked at them all like they were crazy, and Carson sat beside her also laughing AKA completely normal for them.

Dinner passed with laughter and smiles. For the moment we were able to forget the looming danger that hung over our family. I guess we should have known that nothing stays perfect forever.

**Yes the beginning is a little dragged out. I hope that these next few chapters will be longer and get the action rolling. PLEASE! Review! I love hearing what you have to say and honestly getting several reviews defiantly influences my quickness in writing these. I am happy to say that Distant is still WAY more popular that this story so that makes me happy **** I have over 6,000 views!**


	6. Chapter 6 you wanna fight?

**Hello sorry it's been awhile. Sophomore years got me busy I don't won TMNT.**

I walked slowly up to the building that held so many memories, good or bad, they still put a smile on my face. April was with a costumer as I walked through the door with Akira on my hip. She waved good bye to the lady that just left and made her way to us, a small smile growing on my face.

"Carson!" she called and the little boy came barreling down the stairs, his black hair bouncing. I sat Akira down and they ran upstairs.

"So April how's business been going?" I said, looking around the shop.

"Oh not that bad. Thanks for bring Akira over, Carson's been driving me crazy!" I chuckled.

We just hung out for the day the two kids causing the occasional trouble. It had been quite a while since I had been in the city and being here reminded me of how much I like the country more. Raph was helping Omar train his team along with the other guys.

It was around 7 and the sun was just starting to go down. Walking out to our car I got an eerie feeling and I did not like it. Akira got in her car seat and buckled herself in. I shut the door.

"Hello Kiara." I spin around immediately getting to get into a bending stance.

"Who are you!" this woman wore a black cloak, much like the one I wore when I was younger. She had black hair and blood red lips. She smiled revealing white teeth. I felt my hands heat up. "Karai" I hissed.

"Ah so you do know who I am." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you want?"

"All in due time Kiara. Is that you daughter? She very beautiful. Hard to believe you and that freak Raphael made that." She laughed to herself.

"Get out of here before I blast your head off!"

"You are in no position for demands." She pulled a small black box with a little red button on and I felt my mouth go dry. "So you know what this is? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised with your job." Her smile grew.

"I'd be careful with your actions Karai, you don't know what I'm capable of." I said in a calm voice. Her smile dropped so fast I wondered if it was ever there at all, Akira was banging on the window she could tell there was something wrong.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." She threw down smoke pellets and was gone. I spun around and pulled Akira from her car seat. "We will be seeing each other soon Kiara." I looked up at the roof only to see the end of her cloak disappear and distinctive beeping fill my senses. I ran, but the blast hit me. I was able to redirect the blast at the last second, but all that was left of the car was its bare frame.

Akira was crying and people from around the neighborhood emerged from their homes and I could hear sirens in the distance. I stood and ran down the alley way looking for cover. I would have gone back to Aprils but I didn't want Karai getting any ideas.

After running for a few minutes I stopped behind an old warehouse. Akira had stopped crying and was now silent. I set her down and bent down to her level.

"You ok?" she nodded her head. I brought her into a hug. _I need to figure out how to get home. _I left my phone in the car.

"Mommy I want to go home"

"I know sweetie. Let's find a payphone." We didn't have to walk too far and about an hour later Lea came screeching to a halt in front of us.

"What the hell happened!" she smacked a hand over her mouth remembering the littler ears.

"Karai. She blew up my car." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Raph's gonna flip." I winched a little. This should be interesting.

_The next day….._

"Raph…..Raph calm down!"

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down! Karai's gone way to far dis time! Next time I see her she's dead!" Him and his brothers came home as soon as they heard what had happened.

"RAPH!" he stopped ranting around the room and just looked at me, his blood boiling. I sighed, I didn't know what to say. A few more seconds and Akira would have been dead. The thought of being too late brought tears to my eyes. "I was almost too late Raph, I was almost too late." My voiced cracked.

"But you weren't." he said softly bringing me into a hug. I inhaled deeply taking in his sent. He kept whispering it'd be ok and I wanted to believe him but him and I both new this was only the beginning. I heard Akira giggling down stairs and couldn't help but smile.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked pulling away.

"Whatever it takes." His amber eyes flared up as he said that.

We were sitting on the porch the little kids running around along with Carson. April and Casey drove up here when they hear about the bomb, granted they had seen it on TV they just didn't know it was me and Kira. I was so angry that I let Karai get that close. I shouldn't have gone to New York.

Angry with myself, I stood and began walking to the tree line. I entered its shadowy grace the sounds of the forest surrounding me. I walked for a bit till I entered a small clearing and began my katas. The fire with its dangerous beauty that I had become fond of, swirled around me as I released my anger. I finished dropping to my knees.

"Daddy….." I looked up to the clouds "what do I do?" I knew he wouldn't answer though, no matter how much I wished he would. I ran my fingers through the lush green grass just as screams rocked the trees. I stood and began to run.

I reached the tree line only to see a huge fight going on. My arms and legs lit up with symbols. My sisters were in the same state. A huge wall of earth came flying up separating most of the foot soldiers from us. I looked frantically around for Akira and Raph. Raph was fighting with Leo and Akira was being manhandled by a foot soldier and was putting up a pretty good fight. I electrocuted the man and held her close.

"Run to the caves and stay there ok?" she nodded her head and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

I caught Tucker as he fell from the sky and seen Amolly almost faint as I caught him. I told him to do the same as Akira. I ran into the house and grabbed my gear and made my way to the roof. From here I got a clear vantage point and was able to see the whole fight.

Lea was shooting icicles at the foot hitting many of them. Zuki was doing a similar attack, well throwing boulders at them but it was still effective. I laid down on my stomach and aimed my gun.

"You messed with the wrong family" I fired it taking down them down one by one. But it wasn't enough a black van sped off when they realized that were losing. My body went numb when I saw two pairs of small hand pressed against the back window. I jumped from the roof and ran as fast as I could but ii couldn't catch them.

I dropped to my knees and felt tears run down my face. Raph wrapped his arms around me, he was shaking trying to hold back his emotions. Lea was crying, trying to fight off Leo who was frantically trying to calm her down. At least April and Casey went home.

Karai had taken Akira and Jazmine. If she wanted a fight she was gonna get one.

**REVIEW! Sorry it took so long**


	7. Chapter 7 blood red lips

**It's has been a long time and for that I am sorry. I was having a horrible writers block, one of the worst I've ever had, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I plan on have a new chapter up soon (hopefully). I don't own TMNT. Please review! It will encourage me to get the next chapter up ASAP**

So many times I've been angry. I could never escape its darkness. And it consumed me. Breaking out, demanding to be felt. My skin on fire, my hair flying wildly, while everything around me turned to ash. Lightning burst around me. Everything around me was so dark.

"Kiara" I opened my eyes and fell to the ground. I stood and marched back to the house, angry coursing through my veins. "Kiara!" stopped and turned.

"WHAT!" Raph stood there trying to hold it all in.

"We need a plan." Leo said stepping in.

"Are you crazy Leo!"

"Raph, we both know she's not going to hurt them. She's after us, but we need a plan before we just go after her. But we will get them back if it's the last thing we do."

Raph was silent. We all knew he was right.

"We don't even know where she's going." He said through a strained voice.

"Then we better start moving."

We didn't even bother telling Omar. At the moment we didn't trust anyone. Zuki was driving while the rest of us tried to form some sort of plan. It wasn't easy considering we didn't know exactly where they were heading, but Donnie was able to track the vehicle. They were trucking too. Already half way to NYC.

"Kiara" came a soft voice next to me. I turned to Master Splinter. His brown eyes full of emotion as he set his paw on my shoulder. "You must control your anger. You must channel it. For the sake of Akira." His eyes sadden slightly as he gazed at me. I gave a small smile, I knew he was right.

"Guys we're about an hour away for New York." Zuki said from the driver's seat Donnie sitting next to her typing away.

"I think I figured out where they're going." He turned his laptop around to us revealing a blue print for a ware house like building.

"Ok now we know where they are going, we can plan better." We all nodded in agreement.

I gripped Raph's bicep "Raph that's the same building I was taken to when I was captured by the PD's remember?"

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. What sick twisted game was Karai playing?

**With Karai**

Two men brought in the young girls they had captured, and felt quite proud of themselves too hoping the extra child would please their master. They kneeled before her and waited for her to speak.

"Did you complete your task?" her calm voice ringed with venom.

"Yes Master Karai." They said in unison.

She was pleased. She had asked for just Akira, but it seems they were able to capture the blondie too. An evil smile split her blood red lips. She cast her gaze over to the two whimpering pests. Karai stood and walked over to them, kneeling before them. The little girls held each other tight as they gripped one another, tears stained to their cheeks.

Karai stood and ordered the two soldiers still kneeling before her throne to take them to the holding room. She reseated herself on her throne, knowing it wouldn't belong till they arrived. Her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the sound of one of her newest employs. He knelt waiting for her command.

"Report."

"They have cut all communications with the government. We are unable to track their progress."

Karai was silent as she thought on this. It shouldn't cause any problem. They were prepared for them in all ways. She dismissed him and once again fixed her devilish gaze upon the grand doors in front of her.

She knew the time was drawing near and ordered her servant to bring young Akira to her. The green child with brown curls was thrown at her feet, fresh tears glistening down her cheeks. The blood red lips couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Now, now don't cry." She said with the same taunting smile as before, one finger tilting Akira's head up. The fear in Akira's eyes was vivid, and this only made Karai's smile grow. Karai then griped her by the throat lifting her off the ground.

Akira cried for her mother sobbing and choking, struggling to get lose, but to no avail. Karai's hand only gripped harder, her nails digging into Akira's delicate skin, beads of blood seeping through and running down her neck. Karai's face grew mad, her red lips stretched to their very lengths, her eyes wide with excitement.

Akira continued to choke and sob and cry for her mother and father as best she could, but it was growing dark for her, her kicking and thrashing slowed, her arms dropped to her sided limp. Karai dropped her limp body due to the arrow landing in her hand.

Muffled sounds came around her, voice, yelling, someone calling her name. Her golden eyes slipped one last tear before there was a bright light, but then all went dark.


	8. Chapter 8 deep in the meadow

**I don't own TMNT! Enjoy! Please don't hate me…**

I clutched Akira to my chest rocking back and forth, tears running down my face and into her soft hair. Her breath so shallow.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

Sobs rocked my body as I held her tight and Raph wrapped his arms around me, he also crying. Jazmin turned into Lea not wanting to look at unmoving Akira.

_And when they open the Sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisy's guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

My voice creaked on sweet and I cried harder. Amolly hugged me too and so did Mikey.

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden fare away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

I clutched Akira in my arms and everyone held me too. I never thought I would be sing her favorite song while she lay limp in my arms. I sobbed harder, my whole body shaking, but I continued.

_Forget your woe, and let your troubles lay_

_Then again its morning, and they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisy's guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you,_

_Here is the place where I love you_

"Akira please. Please wake up…." I held my baby girl close, praying to hear her sweet voice but I heard nothing. More tears slipped out. "I can't lose you too…..please Akira please wake up."

Raph took her from me and held her to his chest "Daddy….."

**I won't lie to you I cried a little while typing this chapter. View the song here at watch?v=bcE4tZ9aBB8 song belongs to Hunger Games I own nothing. Please tell me what you thought! This being my first time doing something like this I would like some feedback. Hope have another chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 The big reveal

**OMG guess what! I've reached over 7,000 views on Distant! That makes me feel awesome. Thank you to everyone who's read the story, favorite, followed, and commented on it. It means a lot. **

**I don't own TMNT!**

Akira had woke of after a couple days of recovery, but due to the oxygen loss she gained brain damage that now caused her to speak slow and stutter. Donnie can't tell if it's permanent or temporary. Only time will tell. She's quieter now. Taking time to form her sentences before speaking them, but she still has a lot of trouble and will eventually give up with tears in her eyes. It kills me and Raph, if only we had been there sooner we could have prevented this.

"Kiara" I turned my head to Master splinter. I smiled as best I could. Putting on a fake smile had been easy for me in the past, a trait I wish I did not possess. But now my mind, body, and soul were bagging me to let it out. I don't want to hurt anyone though.

"You must not conceal this anger. What happened to Akira was horrible and unforgiveable, but there was nothing you could have done to prevent this." He paused, collecting his thoughts before once again speaking. "What happened to Akira will test our family. It will either bring us together or tear us apart." He stared down at his tea cup sadly.

"Mo-momm-mommy…(several deep breaths)….ca-ca-can...I-I-I…pla-pl-pla-play….o-ou-out….si-si-si-si-si-sid-side?" by the time she finish she was out of breath and shaking with frustration. I nodded.

"Just be careful ok?" she nodded "And stay in the front yard where we can see you ok?" again she nodded.

I went to find Leo. Even though the whole Karai thing is over there is still the world finding out about Mutants. That was still a problem that need to be resolved. I found him training in the woods.

"Leo" I called leaning against a tree. He looked at me with a questioning glance. "We need to figure out a solution to the Mutant crisis." He sighed heavily, but nodded.

"We should call Omar"

"You sure we should trust them, Leo?" there was a bitter taste left by those words and the thoughts that came with.

"No I trust him not them." I nod. We walked back to the house discussing possible solutions to this problem, but they all seemed faulted.

"Leo the only real possible solution I see is to come out completely. And if the public doesn't react in a positive way, which I doubt they would, then we'll just have to come up with something." He was silent for a while and we have almost reached the house.

"What if they don't react in a 'good' way? We could start a civil war or something."

"We work for the U.S. Government, we have helped this country in more way than one, you and your brothers have saved New York from total disaster more than once and we've helped a couple times. Even before that your guys were saving people out on the streets, even though they didn't see you they might put to and to together. People will remember that Leo, whether they realized it at the time or not." I was doubtful though, but honestly I seen no other way. The longer we waited the worse this got.

Leo shook his head a bit and groaned in frustration "I think you're right. I just hope this doesn't back fire horribly. Let's contact Omar."

He got here quickly and even before we could present our idea, which we had disused with the other's while waiting for Omar's arrival, it seemed the President had a very similar idea. He planned to give us medals of bravery for serving our country.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mikey said throwing his hands in that air, while trying to process all of this. "The PRESIDENT of the United States of America is going to present us medals on LIVE TV!?"

"Yes that is correct Michelangelo" replied Omar.

"When is this happening?" Donnie questioned, being the curious turtle as always.

"3 days" he said simply.

"O-O-Om-Omar!" Akira jumped in to his arms a big smile on her face. I could help but stiffen and feel my eyes glaze over. Raph wrapped his arm around me and held me close. He had been very quiet the last few days since Akira's….accident. I was a little worried about him.

In the living room Master Splinter began to cough, a cough that shook his whole body, and rattled this chest. Michael ran over with some of Donnie's medicine and his coughing died down slowly. He leaned back slowly completely drained. I turn away. I didn't want to believe it.

We headed to Washington D.C. that night. We had flown at night before, but this seemed different. The grey clouds rolled by and in the distant they glowed as the sun began to rise. The kids all slept in a pile on the only bed on the jet while the rest of us dosed off in the chairs. We were all rudely awakened by the plane touching down and forced to exit into the early morning hours.

"How are you Kiara?" Omar greeted me with a warm smile.

"As good as I can be given the circumstances."

"Of course." He replied with a sad smile. He knew what happened to Akira and was still fuming over it.

As we walked into the White House we could see all the people, cameras, and press groups and unsettling feeling bubbled up in my gut. We've spent our entire live hiding from them and now we're going to expose ourselves to them willingly. Standing outside the doors that would open once the President finished his speech was one of the most nerve racking things I've ever done.

"This is the begging of a new ear, that we should embrace with open arms. Without further adieu I bring you our most trusted undercover agents who have worked out of sight of the public their entire live and are now revealing themselves to you, the United States people."

The doors swung open and all breath escaped me. My legs moved without command, taking me forward closer to their view. There was a slit second of silence before they erupted into applause. Raph's hand slipped into mine and I smiled. Slowly they quieted down and the press began asking questions.

"Is it true you have supernatural powers?"

"Yes and no. The planet we came from it was normal for our race to have power over the elements." I replied.

"How about a demonstration?" the report's eye were filled with suspicion and curiosity. I stood along with my sisters. We began our katas, in perfect sync with the other. The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed. I don't know what I expected when I came out but it wasn't this. Many more questions were asked and answered carefully.

The night ended with fireworks. I laid my head on Raphs shoulder and welcomed sleep with open arms.

**I apologizes for he wait. I've been really busy and I really do feel bad. Please review! It would mean a lot. **


	10. Chapter 10 You thinkin what I'm thinkin?

**Hey my friends! I'm gonna try to do better. And special shout out to RockingReezy my most faithful reviewer and a thank you to all who read my stories. **

"This is going over better than I thought it would."

"Don't jinx is Ky" Donnie said sending me a glare.

"Akira quit moving!" I said through clench teeth. I was trying to get her hair in a braid but she wouldn't sit still. I finally finished and she didn't waist anytime grabbing her backpack and b-lining it to the door.

"I'm just saying I didn't expect it to go so smoothly it all."

"True." he nodded his pencil at me as he looked through his microscope.

"I'm gonna look for Zuki. See you later Don."

"I think she's in the garden. Helping with moving rocks or something."

I made my way down to the rock garden and sure enough she was lifting over two ton rock to different areas.

"ZUKI!" I yelled. She lost concentration on the rock which wavered and dropped a few feet.

"Kiara! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I laughed so hard I fell off the boulder I was sitting on. "Ya ya real funny"

"Anyway got any plans after this?"

"Nope. Last one."

"Ok good. I was wanting to go to the bookstore which is right up your alley."

"Sounds good."

We headed to the garage and took her car. Last week we were issued armband had disguised us to look like average people. Something about altering how light was reflected and viewed. I twisted it and it changed my skin to a normal tan color with dark brown eyes. Zuki's eyes stayed the same but her skin change pale.

I'm not sure how long we were in there but by the time we left it was dark out. Once we got back I put my new books on my bookshelf. I finished just as Raph walked in with Akira in tow.

"How was school?"

"I-It w-wa-was awesome! We-we lea-earn-learned ab-bout da wa-wat-water cycle and e-e-e-eco-cosyt-system a-a-an-an-and da a-a-an-anim-animals." she took several deep breaths and sat down completely out of breath. I picked her up and smiled at her.

"Guess who all's coming?" she tapped her chin, but shrugged. "Uncle Jordan and Uncle Tyler."

"Really!"

"Yep"

"I-I-I'll go t-tell da o-others." she ran down the hall in search of her cousins. Raph smiled at me, his hands gripping my waist. I tried to hide my smile but I was too slow.

"Raph let me go."

"No can do Princess." he pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. My phone went off but I ignored it. "Hello?"

"KY! Finally! Anyway your brothers are here."

"OK cool Mikey we'll be down in a few minutes." I looked at Raph "My brothers are here."

He sighed and followed me down to the airfield. I gave them both a hug and held my niece Jessica. "It's good to see ya Sis. How are you Raph?" he looked at me and the look in his eyes changed to one of pain "How's Akira?"

"She's good actually. Definitely has trouble with her speech still but she's handling it better." He smiled and nodded. "Jordan!" I ruffled his hair which received a glare. "How's freshman year going?"

We spend a lot of time with them in the arcade room, watching movies and just spending time with them. I don't remember falling asleep but I was awakened by one of the maids.

"Mister Omar wishes to see you." she smiled and moved on with her cleaning cart.

"Omar? Is something wrong?" I said still half awake.

"Not really but I just thought you should see this." I walked over to the screen with pictures of mutants and a picture of an animal beside each one. I guess that was the animal they were mutated with. There were four animals that were used to mutate: some type of bird, reptile, cat, and what looked like butterflies. "We were able to link all these people, a quarter million, to disappearances throughout New York and surrounding states. And that's just the ones we have found, chances are there is at least another quarter mill out there hiding." he rubbed his face and sighed hard. I couldn't speak. All words left me and my stomach hit the floor, "We also have reason to believe that Karai and the Foot had a hand in this. We also think they are still mutating people. Disappearance rates are at an all-time high."

I sat down in a chair and tried to think. "I want to see them. The mutants." he just nodded and stared at the screen.

"We think Karai and her scientists developed a way to make the mutagen combine certain qualities. Like this one." he pulled up a picture of a woman who looked normal except for the massive wings on her back. He pulled up another who was mutated from a cat of some sort, maybe cheetah. She had a tail, and ears poking out of her hair. She had cat eyes and long nails. "Her hails retract just like a cat. It's amazing."

"How are they handling this...change?"

"Some could be better." I followed him out the door and to the area they were being kept. When we walked through I seen women, men and even children who had all be mutated "We're only able to keep a portion of them here the rest are in a base in Montana. More secluded for them."

I walked up to a girl about 17 with black dyed hair and purple streaks "Hi. How are you?"

"Well are good as I can be I suppose. Being a freak and all." she said in a joking manor and smiled a bit. I looked at her wings which stood almost as tall as her and had a very large wingspan.

"Have you tried them?" I took a second to look at her nametag "Tarry?"

"No"

"Cane you move them?" she nodded and opened them fully. "Wow." I breathed. I smiled at her.

"I think this is more my sister Amolly's department, but try moving them like a bird would." she nodded and little unsure about it but did none the less. Her feet lifted off the ground and her eyes widened. Tarry smiled wide and gently landed again.

I smiled as I walked back to Omar. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should train them to use their new abilities? No of course not."

**So what do you think of all those poor people who were mutated? Review please! I'm soo happy to have posted another chapter so soon. Let's hope it continues: D A few minutes later it went off and I answered it earning a glare from Raph. **


	11. Chapter 11 One less

**Hey everybody!**

Most of the mutants were accepting there changes much better now that we were helping them cope. There were a few who just couldn't see any good in it no matter what we did. Every day more were brought in, found hiding on the streets or just woke up in an alley freshly mutated. Cases were even popping up in Europe. It seemed that what Foot were left, were out for revenge and were carrying out the plans Karai had left unfinished.

It was nice to go out and not have to hide. Being home was nice. Sitting on the front porch with one of my new books, Akira chasing grasshoppers, and Raph with hanging out with his brothers. Auburn laying on the steps sleeping peacefully.

"I-I CAUGHT O-ONE!" she let out a high squeal "B-bad gr-grassho-ho-hopper." She scolded the poor bug and continued with her hunt. A few minutes later Raph and his brothers emerged from the tree line.

"Akira come here quick!" I said quietly.

"W-what?"

"Go show your Daddy what you found."

"O-o-ok!" she ran off with the grass hopper cupped in her hands. Akira, having caught on to the plan, snuck up on Raph and placed the bug on his arm. "L-lo-look what I f-f-fo-found!" Raph shrieked shaking his arm wildly in an attempt to rid himself of the evil one inch bug. I was laughing so hard I was crying and Leo, Donnie, and Mikey in a similar state. Akira took off running first chance she got.

The bug held on for dear life and refused to let go. Finally he got it off and began stabbing the ground wildly with his sia's. My stomach hurt and I couldn't breathe. He stood and shook himself, completely grossed out.

"That kids my hero." Mikey said still laughing.

"She's in so much trouble when I find her." He scanned the tree line, but there was no trace of her. Knowing her she was probably watching all of us. It was an hour later that she waltz in and sat on my lap.

"W-wh-where's Dad-dy?" Raph leaned over the couch, grabbed Akira and proceeded to hold her upside down by her feet. "I-I-IT WAS M-MOM-MOMMY'S I-IDEA!"

"Was it now?" Akira nodded her head yes.

"Little traitor." I glared at her playfully. Raph throw her on the couch and came after me. I ran to the other end and every time Raph made a move I countered it. Raph cheated by jumping over the couch and chased me into the kitchen. He gripped me locking his arms around me in a tight embrace. I huffed "Cheater."

"I like to think of it as tactful winning."

"Right, 'tactful winning', I'll try to remember that." The phone rang and Raph let go.

"Hello?" I watched as his face twisted into one of pure shock, his jaw tightening, his mouth falling open slightly "Leo….." He seemed out of words. A cold shrill ran through me as Raph's eye's glazed over. "Ok Ok Leo calm down. Have you called Donnie and Mikey yet?" He rubbed his face with his hand "Alright I'll come over."

"Raph?" I feel it in the pit of my stomach. Raph stares at me tears threatening to spill over "W-what's wrong?"

"Master Splinter's…..gone." My legs nearly gave out and a strangled cry escaped my lips. "Leo said he went down for a nap and when he went to check on him he wasn't…" he left his sentence fall.

"M-mo-mommy wh-what's w-wr-wrong w-with Gran-Grandpa?" Her brown/gold eyes were filled to the brim with fear, her small hand gripping the leg of my pants for dear life. I wasn't sure how to reply to her.

"Umm Grandpa is" I started out slowly "going to sleep." I wasn't sure if that was the best way to explain, but I think she got the message. She cast her eyes down to the floor.

"And h-he-he's not w-wake-waking up i-is h-h-he?" she cried, the drops splashing on the floor. I shook my head

"No. No he's not." I pulled her into my arms and didn't let go.

(3 days later)

It didn't left real. Standing with everybody as we prepared to burry Master Splinter's ashes in his homeland. Raph gripped my hand tight as Leo buried the ashes all the while crying. I squeezed my eyes shut hard, but the tears spilled over anyway. Master Splinter taught me so much, he changed me. I remember when I was angry at my father for sending us away, but now I wouldn't wish for anything else.

My real father died on my birth planet to protect me, my earth father raised with unconditional love, Master splinter was the father that changed me for the better, and now they were all gone. I turned into Raph and cried so hard my body shook. There was an empty void left that no one could fill.

The flight home was different though. We laughed and smiled as we all shared memories and it felt good.

**Hey everybody please don't hate me. I feel like J.K Rolling lol. Anyway please tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 Someone new

**It's nice to be back in the grove of things. I don't own TMNT durr**

"Come on Lea is that all you got!?" fire flew from my hands in raging balls of anger. Everything over the past week since Splinters death erupted through my hands.

"Hey, I was thinkin." she said, her voice strained as she deflected my attacks. "What if we take the new mutants and play capture the flag or something." a large wave of water came towards me with its ends frozen it to perfect spikes. Kicking my foot in a round house I melted it, the melted water splashing at my feet. I thought it over.

"Sounds like a good idea. You think their ready?" I formed a ball of fire between my palms.

"Yeah I do. I think it would be fun." she smiled snaking a tentacle of water around her index finger.

"But there's so many of them. There's no way they could all play." she tapped her chin thinking. Her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. She had an idea.

"We could set of other things like a big carnival."

"Maybe." Looking to my right I seen Mikey. He just hadn't been himself lately, since Splinter died. He had lost his childlike glee and optimism. "MIKEY! Let's see whatcha got." I smiled at him tauntingly. With barely a smirk he walked over and got into a fighting position. His fighting was different too, it was no longer the go with the flow fight with ease, it was more desperate and forced for him.

The longer the fight went on the more desperate he got. His moves were wild and very hard to predict. "Mikey" I tried to bring him out of this, but anger and grief had a strong hold on him. With a swift move of his wrist his nun-chuck slammed into my arm.

"DADDY!" tucker stood only feet away crying. He'd seen everything. Mikey was breathing hard unable to believe what he had just done.

"Mikey. Mikey! Look at me!" but he wouldn't. I tried to stand, but fell again when I applied pressure to my arm he hit. Lea gently touched my bi-sept.

"It fractured." Mikey's mouth dropped open. He turned and ran off. I tried to stand again, but Lea didn't let me.

"Lea we need to go get him."

"NO he needs to cool down. YOU need to sit down so I can heal it." she placed her water covered hand on my bi-sept allowing the water to cover my entire upper arm. The pain went away quickly. "Come on let's go inside."

"No." I started to where I saw Mikey disappeared before she stopped. I found him sitting by a tree his face buried in his hands. "Mikey" I said softly. He looked up at me with red eyes. "Mikey its ok I'm not mad at you."

"I hurt you." there was an edge of hostility in his voice.

"Mikey we've all been under stress lately. And if it makes you feel better I think that's the first time you've ever beaten me." He chuckled a little.

"Are you gonna tell Raph?" I shifted uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I know you didn't mean it."

"What am I gonna tell tucker? He seen everything." that's right he did see everything.

"Mikey you're a great Dad everything will work out. Master Splinters death's been hard on all of us you guys more so."

"Didn't Lea say something about an activity day or something for the new mutants." he sounded desperate to change the subject, so I didn't push the subject more.

"Ya. She was thinking a game of capture the flag, of course there's too many to all play one game, so some other games and activities. I think it would be fun." I stood and brushed the dirt off me. "I need to go to the store, I'll catch ya later Mikey."

I left my hair down and put a ball cap on before I went to the store. I was walking down the side walk when I got the feeling I was being followed. I got to the farmers market and continued on as if I had no idea. I picked up a tomato. I was tense and on edge. Setting the tomato down I went further back into the market area.

"Mario I need your help. I'm being followed." Mario and I knew each other quite well. I came to the market not only for the fresher produce but also the fact that there were less lingering eyes and no cameras. He nodded to his tent. I ducked in and watched through the part in the tent fabric. A guy dressed in all black walked up to Mario. He had long dark hair that feel over his eyes. Every inch of skin was covered: black leather gloves, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black scarf pulled up over his nose.

"Where'd the green girl go!?" the guys demanded. Mario just shook his head as if he couldn't understand. I grabbed the guy dressed in black, pulling him through the flaps of the tent and pushing him to the ground. I grabbed the knife from my boot and pressed it to his throat.

"Who are you and why are you following me!?" his hands raised in surrender. "Who are you?" he pulled down his scarf revealing green skin. I stumbled back. Standing slowly he took off his gloved and pushed his hair back. "I'll ask one more time. Why are you following me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm your brother, Niko."

"We don't have a brother."

"I know you think that, but it's true. I'm Nurakian, you, Lea, Zuzu, and Molly are my sisters." He pleaded. He had eyes just like mine. I shook my head.

"No I would have remembered if we had a brother."

"You were too young to remember. When you left I went to live with other relatives on another planet. After that I didn't really see you much. When the planets were attacked by our grandfather I was also sent in a pod. We were meant to go to the planet and I was supposed to protect you, but you went through the wormhole." He dropped his eyes to the floor. "I know it's a lot and I understand of you don't believe me. When I heard you were alive I can looking for you. I've been following you for a few days now."

"If you really are my brother then why did you go live with relatives?"

"I'm…I'm only your half-brother. I was an accident. I was five when the planets were destroyed."

Either he was the world's best spy or he really was our long lost brother. "How much do you know about me?"

"I know that you and our sisters crashed here when you and Lea were two. I know you were raised by a nice man and now work for the government, but other than that not much." He gave me a wary smile. I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you guys weren't dead. I just knew it." He whispered to himself more than me.

Even if he was my brother could I thrust him? We've been through enough already. "Can you bend?" he took a few steps back.

"No. I unfortunately don't have that ability." He looked a little embraced. "Do you trust me?" staring into his eyes was like looking at my own. I nodded. I just knew, somehow, that he wasn't lying and he really was our brother.

"Don't make me regret trusting you."

"I would never." It was then Mario stepped in and looked at us.

"He is most defiantly your brother. You look just alike."

"I guess so." I paid Mario and headed to my car. Niko followed close behind. As I sat behind the steering wheel I though on how I was going to explain this to Raph. Hey Raph met my lost brother on the streets hope you like him! Ya that will go over well.

The ride home consisted of me explaining earthly customs and people were talking thought the radio. Pulling up to the house I seen Akira and Jaz playing in the front yard and Raph sparing with Leo, Lea in the porch. Niko sat stiff in the passenger seat.

"Wait here." Just as I opened the door he grabbed my wrist.

"What if they don't like me?" I ruffled his long dark hair. Getting out of that car completely I jogged over to Lea.

"Lea!"

"What?"

"Ok this is gonna be REALLY hard to believe but..umm…we have a brother."

"Ky I think you've finally lost it." She poked my forehead."

"Lea I'm serious! He...oh just come and see." I dragged her off the steps and back towards the car. "His named Niko and be nice." As we neared Niko stepped out timidly. Lea looked him over.

"He looks just like you and Mom." She said breathlessly. "We have a brother!" she tackled him with a hug. Her yell of joy got the attention of Leo and Raph. "We have to tell Zuki and Amolly." Niko gulped nervously as he noticed Raph and Leo.

"Who is this?" Leo asked.

"Leo Raph this is our brother. And before you say anything just listen to him." Niko told them the same story he told me earlier.

"That's crazy! You had a brother you knew nothing about." Leo said. Raph was leaning against the wall.

"Raph?" he looked up. "I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't trust him."

"I know." Akira had been hanging back just watching Niko.

"Soooo yo-you-you're m-my un-uncle?"

"It would appear so little one." Niko repeated to story for the third time when the others got here.

"Kiara" Niko said quietly to me "Why does Akira stutter." I bit the inside of my lip.

"That's a story for another time Niko." I looked to the floor. "What was it like growing up for you?"

"Well when I reached my destined planet we were all supposed to go to I continued to train and such. When I was around the age of 10 I ran away in search of you four. Somehow I just knew you were alive. I was by complete accident I learned of your location actually. I was on a shuttle when a man came over the speakers saying the lost Nurakian princesses were alive on planet Earth. After that I came here."

There was something about Niko that reminded me of Mikey. Perhaps it was his childish happy attitude or simply the way he talked.

"That's crazy." I told him.

"In fact since that little tidbit leaked out about you four being alive every galaxy seems to be in a buzz. The Nurakians were a vary respected race. The destruction of our planet and basically galaxy certainly left its effect everywhere. When news got out that you four were missing many sent out search vessels for you, but you going through the worm pool made it impossible to track you."

"Wow." That was all I could think to say. I never would have thought that Nurak was so important. Great. "Are they still looking for us?"

"Yes, but I wanted to find you first. I'm glad you grew up on Earth it seems like a nice planet. And I'm sure the people who raised you were much better than anything Akon could have offered."

"Akon?"

"Yes that was the planet we were meant to go to. Not vary pretty, mostly inhabitable except for this small area. One of the reasons I ran off." He tipped his coffee mug back "This black drink is amazing! I must have more!" he walked back to the kitchen.

"Great Don now he's hooked!" He just laughed. I know Lea and Zuki had been listening in on our conversation by the faces they had. Amolly however was with Tucker teaching him how to uses his air bending to float a feather.

Akira out of nowhere began screaming bloody murder and gripping her throat.

**Tell me what you think! Review please **


	13. Chapter 13 oh boy

**I can't believe its chapter 13! Enjoy and please review.**

**Zuki's POV**

The wind blew gently, but enough to rock the hammock. Michael stirred slightly sighing contently. He was sprawled on top of me resting his head on my chest. I ran my fingers over the intricate designs on the fan Donnie had given me several years ago.

My thoughts wondered to Akira's episode last night. I shook my head softly. I couldn't think of anything that would have caused her flash back. No one mentioned Karai, no one touched her neck, nothing. I ran my fingers through Michael's blond-ish hair. _What if it had been him? _

"Thought I'd find you two out here." I looked over at Donnie and smiled. I opened the fan admiring its razor sharp edges and delicate design.

"Do you think it will happen again? With Akira?"

"Probably. Most likely." He looked down sadly "I almost forgot. Leona wanted your help making some type of arena for the capture the flag game."

"When?" I was enjoying this time with Michael.

"Now actually." I huffed slightly annoyed. Donnie took Michael from me so I could get up.

Amolly, Lea, and Ky were in the front yard when I exited the tree line.

"ZUZU!"

"Molly….can't….breathe." she let go smiling sheepishly.

"Zuki you're here great. Now we can work on the game area."

"IN COMMMIIINNGG!" All four of us ducked out of cover as two mutants crash landed where we were just standing. "We NEED to work on our landing."

"Ya don't say." Ky said rubbing her head. A girl with dark red hair stood brushing herself off large butterfly wings on her back.

"Sorry we're still getting used to our wings." She motioned to a man about 20 with light brown hair. He had bird like wings instead. "I'm Lyla and this is Mark. Omar sent us to help you."

"Well let's get started." Lea said with a smile. "Ok Zuki, Kiara and I have decided the field area should be about 200yrds. Nodding I took my stance, shifting my arms up walls of earth followed. Moving my arms in a pin wheel motion a dug a canal that Lea filled with water. "Perfect." We made other areas for the ones not playing to enjoy themselves. A little pool for the kids, a rock playground, water slides, and an optical course. Lea planed on getting other things that we couldn't create with bending.

Looking to my right I seen Raph and Mikey wrestling on the ground.

"Give it back Mikey!"

"I didn't take it! Is that the best you got Raph? You're losing your edge." _Oh boy._ "Come on Turtle Terror you can do it!" Mikey using his feet like a spring board flipped Raph off him. Growling Raph attacked again with more force.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Molly had them suspended in the air about five feet apart.

"H-hey Sweetie put us down." She quirked an eyebrow "Gently?" she did set them down, but attacked Mikey blasting him around with her air bending "Ok! Ok I'm sorry!" he yelped dodging her attacks. Raph laughed but he wasn't out of the wood yet either.

"Ok Kiara calm down…oh boy."

"No you get back here!" she went after him throwing fire balls. Amolly wacked Mikey upside the head with her staff. Lea stood by me shaking her head. Looking up her eyes widened.

"Jaz?!" I followed her gaze to the blond pig tails sneaking through the bushes, Leo not far behind but looking around frantically.

"HI MOMMY!" she yelled to Lea giving away her position to Leo.

"Do you realize the trouble you've gotten us into Missy?!" she smiled innocently at him.

"What's happening here?" Lyla asked. She and Mark had just returned from an earn Lea sent them on.

"Oh this is normal."

"Your family is totally rad!"

"I swear you two can't go two seconds without fighting over something stupid!"

"Seriously Kiara easy with the fire."

"Leo how do you lose sight of our daughter so easily."

"It's not my fault she jumped off the roof."

"SHE DID WHAT!?

"Umm nothing she did nothing."

"Something like that." I heard an explosion behind me.

"Zuki isn't your houses that direction?" Mark asked.

"DONATELLO!"

(At Zuki's house)

"Mom's gonna kill us."

"Maybe she didn't hear." Don said hopefully.

"DONATELLO!"

"Dad….I think she heard."

"Well help me clean up before…." He looked around for his son, but only seen a rustle of bushes in the distance.

"Donnie!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" He groaned.

**This was just a fun chapter the game well be in the next one. Fav, follow, and review please. Sorry it took so long. **


	14. Chapter 14 Let the game begin

**Let the games begin!**

"Lea this NOT what I had in mind when you said capture the flag!" I yelled at her as another paint ball hit my shoulder.

"Neither did I!" she ducked as several shots flew over her head. "Ky on your right!" I spun shooting the mutant who tried to steal our flag. "There's so many!" she shot three more. Once shot in the chest they had to lay down and act dead.

We stayed on edge, turning to each little sound. Finally the buzzer rang signaling that we could use powers now. And not a moment too soon. "RAPH!" Lea shirked as he tried to snatch the flag, but Lea knocked him back with a wave of water just in time.

We decided that putting the flag by the canal would be the optimal spot, so that Lea could use her Water bending

Amolly jumped down from a tree, staff ready. "Where are the guys when you need them!?"

"On the other team" Lea whined. "Except Leo, but he ran off." I round housed kicked blades of fire at Amolly that she countered with blasts of air. We both counter attacked with our own element which collided with each other with enough force to knock both of us back. Raph ran for the flag, but Lea froze his feet causing him to fall on his face.

He frantically stabbed the ice with his sia's, but just wasn't quick enough. A big yellow splat ended up on his chest plate which I received a glare.

"Hey! Dat's cheatin!"

"I like to think of it as tactful winning." I smiled down at him.

"NOT cool, babe."

"Lea, four on your right!" swinging the gun from where it resided on her back she hit all four square on their chest plates. A double buzz rang out signaling that the other team lost since we still had our flag. A few minutes later Leo decided to show himself.

"Where were you?! WE needed you here!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just thought you might want this." He held up the flag to her.

"Great, now dat da welcome wagons finished, CAN SOMEBODY GET THIS ICE OFF MY FEET!?" At that moment Molly fell out of the tree certain to hit the ground, but Mikey caught her just in time.

"Where have you been!?" she yelled at him.

"I got held up ok. Niko's pretty good with a paintball gun. The dudes like an animal."

"We should get out of here before the next game starts." Lea said.

"You know dat would be amazin…..IF I COULD WALK!" Mikey knelt down in front of him, just out of reach.

"You know it's a good look for you Raph. You should keep." Raph furiously tried to hit Michelangelo, but to no avail. "Aww is poor Raphie mad?" Lea melted the ice around Raph's feet and not seconds later launched himself at Mikey who let out a girlish scream.

"Guys we need to go. And let's hope Jazz didn't blow anything up." Lea said tired out.

"I don't get it. Jazz is like the spawn of the devil" Lea elbowed him in the side "and Akira's like a little angle."

"I don't know Leo, Akira has her moments. Just this morning she super glued Raph's sias to the floor." Raph glared at us. Zuki lowered a part of the arena and closed it when we were out. The other game getting ready to commence. We heard a scream from the kid's pool and all of us took off running. Jazz was fighting with another kid who was a cat mutant, Akira was behind her. The person who had screamed was a mother of one of the children.

Water was splashing around in five foot waves, knocking over children and parents. Jazz's fists were clenched tight and shaking. With every move she made the waves splashed angrily. Lea, jumping into action, lifted the water away, high above all our heads. Snapping her hands open the water rained down harmlessly.

Jazz realizing what had happened, tears welling up in her eyes, ran off into the woods.

"What the shell just happened!" Leo demanded

"Jazz was water bending." She seemed out of breath.

"What's going on?" Niko asked just as Leo and Lea ran after their daughter. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Jazz can water bend." He ran a hand through his dark hair looking at the sputtering kids and glaring parents. Akira came up to me looking like she'd been crying. "Akira what happened?"

"A-a-a-a b-boy was ma-makin f-f-f-un of m-me." she eye Raph cautiously "An-n-nd Ja-Jaz-Jazmin g-go-got angry." I picked her up and we headed home. The last game was almost over anyway. I sent one last look towards the wood where my sister and Leo disappeared after Jaz.

"We-well Jazzy b-be alr-alright?"

"Ya." I smiled at her. Jazz would be fine she's just scared right now.

**Lea's POV**

"JAZZ!" we yelled while running wildly through the woods looking for her. We stopped running when she stepped out from behind a tree, hiccupping from crying so hard. I felt like someone had stabbed my heart. "Jazz…." I felt relieved. Leo pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, shoosh nobody got hurt. Everything's fine." He tried to sooth her.

"Pro-promise?"

"Of course. You're a water bender just like Mommy." She smiled a little. "Let's go home." She was asleep in Leo's arms before we even exited the woods. "Your hair's extra curly today." He said running his free hand through my hair.

"Probably the humidity." Jazz's hair wasn't quite as curly as mine, but it was still uncontrollable at times. _Our little water bender. _I smiled at her sleeping form.

"Leo."

"Yea?"

"You're the best." I kissed his cheek.

**Please favorite, Follow, and review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Dreams

**Hey! I don't own TMNT! Enjoy and check out my new TMNT fanfic Secrets please!**

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?" I was braiding Akira's hair. She wasn't stuttering as bad anymore. With small sentences the stutter was rarely heard.

"I've been having weird dreams."

"Really? What are they about?" I finished off the braid.

"It's dark and th-there's fire."

"Fire?" I suddenly felt out of breath.

"I'm much older. And Carson's there!"

"Ar-are you in danger?"

"No, but we're run-ning."

"Alright you can go outside now." I watched her run off with Auburn. "RAPH!" I began to freak out. _Is Shredder back and going after Akira? No I killed him._

"What?"

"Akira's having dreams."

"You mean like that crazy Shredder thing when we were 17, dreams?" I shook my head.

"Ya but she says that nobodies after her and she with Carson."

"Carson?"

"Yea…Hold on." I answered my ringing phone. "Omar? Hey…Yes I know more mutant's are popping up in Europe…..Chaplin?...No I don't know who that is. Omar chill, Zuki and I will come up tomorrow."

"Now back to before. CARSON!? Where's your alien brother when you need him." I thought about it. _Where was he? _He had a tendency for just disappearing.

"Raphael my name is Niko it's really not that hard to remember. Now what's this about dreams?"

"Akira was just telling me about how she's been having similar dreams as I did once."

"Fairly common in our race actually. Usually happens after something traumatic or stressful."

"Ok, but why?"

"At first this ability was a kind of link between soulmates, but after many generations it developed into a more protective state, so to say. When your fear's became too much to handle your soul sought out Raphael for help. The same is happening with Akira."

"So" I tried to hide a smile. "Akira and Carson are…soulmates?"

"I believe that's what you call them on this planet yes."

"I can't believe this." I was still trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny Ky!"

"Yes it is." I was about to lose it "Hey! Just think we'll probably have grandkids one day." The look on his face was priceless. I fell on to the couch laughing so hard my stomach hurt. "Hey do you know any one by the name of Chaplin?"

"Ya he was a scientist for the Shredder. Had a thing for Karai. You think he's the one still mutating people?"

"It would make sense, especially if he had a thing for Karai."

"And you and Zuki are going to talk with him tomorrow?"

"Yep and you are babysitting." I followed him out the front door.

"Do you think they'll name the kids after us?"

"SHUT IT!" I snickered. I was just doing it to see him get mad.

The next day with Omar….

"Raph said the Chaplin was a scientist who work the Shredder and had a thing for Karai." I told Omar. "We think this might be a source of revenge."

"Why would this be part of revenge?" Layton, one of Omar's newer team members, questioned.

"I killed her."

"Perhaps if you had acted so irrationally this could all have been avoided?" Omar's older team members who knew me and what happened winced.

"Tell me Private, how would you act if someone kidnapped your child and when you came to get them back, found them crying your name for help while someone is gripping their throat, fully intending to kill them?" I gripped his throat, digging my finger in tight till he began to choke. "What would you do?" I let him go sputtering and gasping for air. "Any more questions?" I looked around the room "Good."

"Kiara, Zuki thank you for your help. You can go home now." Omar said with a smile.

"Wait if that's it then why did we come up here?" Zuki said in a bit of a rushed voice.

"Maybe I wanted to see you."

"Come on Zuki. Bye Omar." We waved.

"Girls wait!" he stopped us "You, your sisters, and the guys are wanted to appear at the opening of the first Mutant and human school."

"Where is it?"

"In Manhattan New York. This is a pretty big deal for the public and well defiantly take getting used to."

"This is awesome. I didn't even know they were opening a school."

"Yep and 12 more plan on opening their doors to mutant children in the next month throughout New York and a couple other states."

"Why does it really matter though? I know their different and all but I don't understand the big deal."

"Some of the mutant's gained heightened intelligence like Donnie and Leather Head." I explained to her "So they had to make some adjustments and for the ones with wings."

"Right." She nodded.

"What time?"

"Noon this Friday, so in three days."

"Alright we'll be there." We took the long way home. The more scenic route. With summer in full bloom the trees were like green lollypops playing peekaboo with the sun. In the distance a storm was rolling in. Houses became further and further apart till barely one was seen. I turned up the long winding road to our house which were all about a quarter mile apart from each other, separated by the woods. I dropped Zuki off at her house before heading up to mine.

The world was changing and hopefully for the better. But as my father said "Only time will tell."

**Review and check out Secrets.**


	16. Chapter 16 Brothers

**I don't own TMNT**

Raph's POV

The red ribbon fluttered to the ground like a feather, landing delicately on the concrete steps. We all smiled for the cameras as they flashed trying not to squint. Never in a million years would I have ever thought something like this would happen.

I glanced at Mikey. His eyes searched the crowd aimlessly mouth pulled into a firm line. He just wasn't himself lately. Master Splinter's death effected all of us, but it was effecting Mikey more than I thought it would.

Back home….

I followed Mikey into the woods when we got back from the ceremony. He was to distracted beating the bark off a tree to notice me. The tree's bark in one area was chipped away leaving only the grayish white meat. _How long has he been doing this? _I felt horrible. None of us noticed this sooner.

He hit the tree like his life depended on it. Letting out grunts and maybe strangled cries. He turned and slid down the tree, cradling his head in his hands.

"Mikey…." His head snapped up in shock. Quickly he wiped away his glassy eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Mikey." I tried again. I wasn't exactly good at this stuff. "I'm sorry." He laughed humorlessly.

"You're sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize somethin' was wrong before." He stood, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "Mikey. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Oh and you've always been so attentive before." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Mikey I'm tryin' to do better, Ok. I know I can be a real jerk sometimes, but that just me. This" motioning to the worn down tree, "is not you."

"She never told you did, she?" his blue eyes darted around nervously.

"Who told me what?"

"Ky. She never told you."

"What didn't she tell me, Mikey?" Many different scenarios drifted through my mind. He was shaking his eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I hurt her. I broke her arm. I got carried away when we were sparring. It wasn't long after Splinter died. I-I-I…." He gave up holding back the tears letting them slid down his olive green cheeks. "And you want to know what the worst part is? Tucker seen it all, everything." I wasn't sure what I felt, but I knew it wasn't anger. If Mikey had meant to hurt Ky, she would have told me. Mikey didn't know how to deal with anger, stress, built up emotion. "Well aren't you going to hit me?" The fear in his eyes was evident, but I wasn't mad despite with he thought.

"Mikey I ain't mad at you. If you had meant to hurt Ky I would have found out long before this." I sighed "We're our brother Mikey. You'll always be our little brother no matter what happens." He smiled a little, bringing the back of his hand across his salty cheeks. "Now quit with beating this poor ole tree and do somethin' with Tuck." He nodded.

"Thanks Raph."

"Anything for you bro. Does Amolly know?" he shrugged looking at his feet in a worn out way.

"Maybe. I don't know. I think she does, but I'm not sure."

"Mikey she needs to know." He sighed like he was exhausted. He look exhausted. _How long has it been since he slept _"Master Splinter dying hurt all of us Mikey. We should have known it'd hurt you most. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." My eyes stung when I realized just how horrible of a brother I had been to him.

"It's not your fault, or Leo's, or Donnie's. You guys don't need to worry about me like that anymore. I'm not a baby."

"You're obviously not a baby Mikey, but we should have done something. That's what family does." He smiled a little. "Come on. Dinner should be ready." It was at that moment the ground shook and an explosion like sound rumbled through the air.

**Just a brotherly moment. Short I know but next chapter should be longer. I promise. Sorry about the Cliffhanger anyway review please and thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17 No we won't

**Thank you for reading please enjoy and I don't own TMNT just my characters and themes!**

The glass of ice tea dropped from my hand, shattering on the floor, as the house rumbled. This was no earthquake, but what it actually was I had no idea. I sprinted outside remembering Akira was out there.

"Akira?" I yelled.

"Mommy." She jumped into my arms. The wind blew dust and leaves dropping the visibility considerably, I seen to figures exit the tree line, but I wasn't sure who it was. Suddenly the crazed wind stopped. Amolly stood with knees bent, arms stretched out in front of her, sweat beading on her forehead as her strained to contain the wind. She shifted quickly redirecting the wind passed us in a safe direction. She dropped to her hands and knees breathing hard.

In front of us stood a huge silver spaceship. A ramp dropped down and shadows formed. I set Akira down and entered my own bending stance. A blue colored man came into the light with slicked back black hair and I pointed chin beard of the same color. Upon seeing us he stopped walking and dropped to one knee, bowing his head. I shared a confused glance with Amolly.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He looked up, but his eyes were blank and emotionless.

"My name is Jorkton. These are my comrades Ezor and Kentan." The two larger blue men nodded as their names were said. Jorkton smiled kindly, but something in my gut prickled.

"What are you doing on Earth?" The Blue Man, Jorkton, stood placing his arms behind him, puffing out his chest, and holding his head up with a regal look.

"Why were are here for you, of course." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I fingered the gun in the small of my back glade I'd decided to put it on today.

"We don't know you." his kind smile never faltered.

"I am aware of that. After your very unfortunate trip through the wormhole we were unable to find you, but now that we have you must come with us."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Amolly yelled. Mikey and Raph joying her. Lea and Zuki were running up to us with Donnie and Leo in tow.

"What's going on?" Lea asked me out of breath.

"This alien guy wants us to go with him."

"You are the Princesses of Nurak and you will fulfill your duty as so." His once kind smile was now pulled into a tight line.

"Look," I said taking a few steps forward. "We may have been the princesses to Nurak at one point, but the title disappeared a long time ago. So I will politely ask you to leave Earth or we will use force." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You will come, or WE will use force. We will rip this primitive, pathetic planet apart unless you come with us." his voice spit venom. The two guards behind him raised their blasters.

"Aw shell no!" Raph pulled out his sia's, ready for attack.

"Raph no. Get Akira out of here." He growled not liking being kicked out of the fight, but knew Akira's safety was more important.

"I'll ask you one more time to leave!" I yelled to the strange alien men. He was obviously not happy, his face twisting in a grimace then to a smooth, emotionless slate.

"You would do well to learn your manners and hold your tongue girl." He raised his hand, brought his fingers into a fist, and turned to walk back up the ramp. The guards began to fire. Warning shots at first, but I was sure they would become deadly soon.

"Zuki!" she nodded bring up her hands and with a sharp pull, disarmed the guards. "Lea, your turn." She pulled water from the lush summer grass at our feet, and froze the guards up to their waist. Jorkton turned hearing the commotion. Glaring over his shoulder at us he called more guards out.

"You will be coming with us-" his beady black eyes settled on Akira. "What's this?" He turned around completely. Raph's grip on her tightening and a menacing growl erupting from his throat.

"You leave my daughter out of this!" I completely forgot about the gun in my waist band as I felt heat under my skin rise and boil my blood. Heat that I hadn't felt in years, but this was different. It wasn't because of fear. I felt it when rescuing Akira and Jazmine. This heat, this fire under my skin, was out of protection. Like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

He barely sent me a glance. Akira sent me a scared glance, gripping on to Raph tighter. Jorkton smiled still looking at Akira.

"The newest addition to the royal family?" he questioned. His gaze never left her. My anger completely out of my control now fire burst from my palms. He flew back, the white floor length coat he wore singed and smoking. "Take the Princesses and the child. Leave behind the shelled ones." he stood and brushed himself off. I could feel the laser blasts him my skin, but they felt like pebbles. I turned to Raph.

"Take her to the caves. She knows the way!" he nodded and took off running. A guard tried to follow them, but I blasted a lightning bolt. He dropped to the ground twitching. Auburn finally broke out threw the screen door she had been clawing at and sank her teeth into a guard's leg. Lea had a group of about ten guards surrounded in a cage of large, jagged icicles. I looked to Jorkton "Leave or Zuki will crumple your ship like its paper." My voice was low and dangerous. Taking his hand he smoothed his black hair.

"I assure you Princess Kiara, you will return to Akon with your sisters where you belong." Lea melted the ice cage. A few of the guards picked up the one I'd taken down. We watched their ship blast off.

"Who do they think they were? Trying to take us from you?" Mikey said wrapping his arms around Amolly. I could see Raph emerge from the tree line, holding Akira, and looking to the sky. Confirming it was safe he set her down. Auburn stood beside me, my fingers brushing her fur lightly.

"They'll be back?" I looked to Leo then back up to the sky.

"They'll be back. I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

**Review! And Check out my new tmnt fanfiction story Secrets please. **

**Summary: As a spy for the government, Shadow always tried to keep others out of her screwed up life. When her best friend Carrie is saved by the turtles one night she drags Shadow into more than she bargained for. Now she's fighting to protect not only her life, but the other's around her as she tries to battle the Foot and her father alone, but the turtles aren't pushed away so easily.**


	18. Chapter 18 The End

**Ok so this came a lot faster than I anticipated…This is the last chapter. I don't own TMNT just my characters and themes. **

Shortly after the Akon intruders left Niko emerged from behind our house. He walked over to us looking around timidly.

"Where were you? Why did they come?" Zuki questioned. Niko rubbed his face like he was stressed and irritated.

"I never thought they would actually come to Earth."

"Niko I thought you said Akon was fairly peaceful, they were not peaceful." Amolly said throwing her arms into the air for dramatic effect.

"Well yes, when our parent made the deal with them they were peaceful, but they were taken over by a ghastly dictator. I believe he was the one who showed up just a moment ago."

"Why were you hiding?" Mikey asked the question we were all wondering.

"I made some enemy's on my journeys and Jorkton made the top of the list."

"Like what?" It was hard for me to imagine Niko doing something bad, he reminded me too much of Leo.

"That is a story for another time little sister. As of now we must formulate a defense plan."

"What? It's the perfect time to tell us!" but he had turned and began to walk to the house.

"Lucky for us he only knows about Akira."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Amolly asked.

"Most likely." Niko replied grimly.

"What I want to now is how they managed to come to earth and leave without being detected." Don asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"Most likely stolen alien technology. Akon is becoming very well known for it." Niko tapped at his wrist band and up popped a holographic image of several different galaxies. He touched the hologram and it focused in on one galaxy which he then zoomed into a single planet with tree moons. "This Akon. Its three moons are also inhabited. Most of its population is in the defense armory. Its rated nine on the ten point danger scale and that's only since Jorkton came to power.

"You said you were surprised they came to earth, why?"

"I guess surprised was the wrong word. Their planet is dying as is their population. They could be looking at Earth as a possible planet to take over."

"And we have to stop them?"

"Yes. Akonians are not known lately to go down without a strong fight though."

"There's no way we can handle this by ourselves. I don't know if the U.S. Government will be enough. The world might not even be enough." Leo frowned hard not happy with the odds.

"That's true bro," Mikey said throwing his arm over Leo's shoulders "but we also have some new kick-butt mutants up our sleeve."

"Mikey's right…..for once." Raph joked. I smacked his arm.

"Be nice." I told him with a glare. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Most likely in the next few hours."

"That quick? Niko you can't be serious." The look on Lea's face told me she knew Niko was right. "There's no time to train any of the mutants or formulate a good defense! I guess we are on our own." I looked to my sisters, the guys, and our kids that stood tangled in our legs.

"Then we're on our own, but we can do it."

"Jorkton is not a very patient man. He will retu-" The earth rumbled for a second time that day and nothing but fear rushed through my veins. My phone rang.

"Omar!? What's happening?" I turn on the TV like he said. Bile rose in my throat at what I seen. The ship Jorkton and his men came in hovered over New York. People were running and screaming. Outside an eerie neon blue haze reached through the sky. A wave of the neon blue rippled through the sky like an ocean wave just as a beam of the same unnatural light struck down in New York turning everything it touched to stone.

I barely felt Raph grab my hand and pull me outside. He pulled me into the emergency jet, but the flight took impossibly long. We came upon New York and the blue beam was steadily incasing the city.

"I might be able to reverse the effects of the beam if I can get inside the ship."

"Alright Donnie, you and Niko will go to the ship, the rest of us need to get these people out of here." We nodded to Leo. Akira tugged on my hand.

"It'll be ok." I assured her. Donnie dropped all of us off and we rushed the kids to Aprils then started to evacuate people. The blue beam was steadily creeping up the street inches way from an elderly woman who had fallen. "ZUKI!" using her metal bending she ripped apart a dumpster trying to form a sort of barricade bring other pieces of metal and earth to build up the wall. I melted the metal together and helped the old woman up. The wall crumbled, debris falling to the ground.

"I have an idea!" She yelled to me as she incased herself in metal. I realized what she was doing, but not before I could stop her from diving into the blue light. The metal suit blocked out the light and she surfed the road towards the ship.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered to myself. Suddenly the blue light stopped progressing and Jorkton appeared on a large TV like screen.

"Daughters on Nurak, if you surrender yourselves to us we will stop the destruction of this planet." None of us moved "Perhaps you need some encouragement?" The screen change to one of the four kids and Carson all cowering in a corner. "Turn yourselves in now. We wouldn't want something to happen to your precious children." I looked over to Lea with tears in my eyes and we silently agreed.

Hands chained behind us we let Jorktons men lead us onto the ship. Our last hope was Donnie and Niko. With our hands bound bending was nearly impossible. We were taken to the main control room. Jorkton smiled superiorly at us. The kids sat over by the wall in the cage. Anger flooded through me, my hands heating up, but it wouldn't melt whatever these cuffs were made of. I noticed Zuki calmly looking around the room, she had the advantage here. The ship was made of steel with neon blue running through it like veins.

"Let them go." Amolly growled through clenched teeth.

"Actually there are many buyers interesting in them for their personal collections. I believe that is more suitable to my interests."

"Jazmine honey, you remember what mommy's been teaching you?" Jaz nodded shakily. Reaching her had through the bars she pulled the water from the flask on Lea's belt that the guards hadn't removed. Slicing the whip of water downward Jaz slice the cuff enough for Lea to break out of them. Zuki, using the moment of confusion, shoved her foot out and caused a large hole to rip in the wall. Donnie and Niko jumped in while the rest of us broke out of our cuffs.

"Take one more step and I slice the boy's throat." Jorkton held Tucker up with a jagged blade poised to kill.

"Tucker!" Amolly yelled immediately dropping her stance. It felt like déjà vu, horrible, horrible déjà vu.

"L-Leave my cousin a-alone!" Everything happened in slow motion. The sudden ball of fire that flew at Jorkton, the scream of pain, Tucker dropping to the ground and running to Molly. Jorkton stumbled back with his cloths on fire. His black eyes were wide with fear as he lost with balance and tumbled out of the hole in the side of the ship. "An-And st-stay away from m-my family!"

Jorkton's screams faded to nothing and nobody in the ship moved. The guards lowered their weapons unsure of what to do. Sharing a glance they all fell to one knee with their heads bowed.

"We never agreed with Jorkton, but he held out families captive. There was nothing we could do." They all looked down shameful.

"Donnie, Niko can you reverse the beam?" Their fingers flew across the screens then they high fived.

"Got it!" they yelled in unison. The blue hue outside turned to yellow and slowly retreated back to the ship leaving what was once stone in its normal form again. I picked up Akira.

"Mommy did I do fire l-like you?"

"And you saved everybody." I smiled at her.

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should go find him?" She nodded her head smiling.

"So what are you guys going to do now that your dictator's gone?" Lea asked the still kneeled guards.

"We have never been without a ruler." The large Akonian frowned in thought. "You were supposed to rule Akon originally, but it seems your place is here on Earth. Perhaps your brother would be more interested in the position?" Niko looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I know nothing of running a planet." The guard held up his hand cutting Niko off.

"You are an expert in military defenses and excel in technology. I see no problem."

"Niko I think you should go. Earths not really your place." Zuki told him pushing back her blond hair.

"My place is with you four." He replied sternly.

"Well you can always come back and visit." Amolly said in a duh tone.

"You really think I should do this?" he looked at me. I didn't really want his to leave, but Zuki was right, Earth's just not his place.

"At least try it out."

"I'll miss you all."

"I said you can come back and visit." Amolly grinned. We exited the ship and waved good bye as it blasted back into space.

"What the shell just happened!?"

"We'll tell you later."

"Daddy I made fire!" Akira jumped into his arms. He looked at me confused.

"And she saved the world."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll tell you later." I grabbed Zuki. "How did you know to put a hole in the wall?" She pulled out an ear piece.

"Am I the only one who ever has a backup plan?" She teased.

**So I probably will make a third story where the kids are teenagers. I thought there would be a few more chapters, but it all worked into one chapter. I'm sorry I didn't give a heads up. **

**If you want to keep reading my stories, I'm working on one right now called Secrets. I really love the story and I would really appreciate it if you read it. You guys are so awesome and Distant and Revenge have been a major confidence booster for me, so thank you everybody. **

**One last thing, check out Dante D'Angelo 2 on YouTube. He does reactions to new music and is hilarious. You won't regret it trust me. **


End file.
